Freedom Tournament Wars
by DarkRavenFrost
Summary: Battle to make your way out of this place Lilac has gotten into. (LilacXSpade)
1. A Day Like any other?

The day was just starting, I was just getting up I saw that Milla saw already out of bed. I could hear her in the Kitchen, as usual Carol was still fast asleep. I got dressed in my normal clothing and went outside for some fresh air. There was a letter addressed to me.

"Lilac, what is it?" Milla said as she walk up to me.

"It's a letter from Shuigang." Milla walked close enough to see the letter.

"Dear Lilac and friends,

We deeply need your help many strange happening have occurred. I tried to contact my brother to see if he had anything with it but he seems to gone along with others. We need you help

Signed, Prince Dail"

"Milla you need to wake Carol up, we're going to Shuigang." Milla ran back inside and some commotion could be heard. Soon a sleepy Carol came out upset she didn't finish sleeping.

"What is it i was in the middle of my nap." I just looks at her and rolled my eyes.

"Prince dail said he needs our help." After that we all started to head for Shuigang on foot. We started on our track to Shuigang, something didn't seem right as they got closer to Shuigang the place look more and more like a battlefield.

"I wonder what happened here?" I turned to carol and milla, they both had a worried look.

"It's like a battle was fought here." Carol thought out loud.

"Do you think this might be what Price Dail was talking about?" Milla asked. Carol looked at me more worried.

"Don't worry we're almost there." They seem to be happy to hear that.

As we entered the city it almost seemed like a ghost town many building were falling apart and seemed like no one was here.

"Where is everyone?" Carol said as she looked around.

"What happened here!." Milla shouted in fear.

"Quiet, we don't know who else might be here." I said as a spear with a unusual style landed in front of us.

"Looks like we have newcomers." I couldn't see who the person well enough but they threw a gas bomb.

"Run!" I said as I pushed Milla and Carol away, I wasn't fast enough to move out of the way. Everything was getting blurry and i couldn't hold myself up, last i saw was two figures in front of me while one chased after Milla and Carol.


	2. Broken Hopes

"Hey, Lilac get up! Lilac! Wake up sleepy head!" I slowly open my eyes. It was Spade, though he looked way younger.

"You're finally up!" He started dragging me.

"H-hey why are we in such hurry?" I was so confused.

"Remember you promised me we would play" He seemed pretty happy.

"I did, and by play you mean stealing from that one place?" He grabbed my hand and started running.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound and i was in a white room.

"Sorry to wake you new subject, it's time to figure who you'll partner will be." A voice explained. I looked around but no one was around. I then noticed a speaker on the wall next to the door.

"We'll be asking some question now." As the voice talked i notice i had strange braces on my risks, though they weren't cuffs.

"What is your moral grounds?" The voice asked. What a strange question to start with.

"Well I mean to help anyone I can." I answered proudly.

"What a pity...this is hard on you subject, that was not the answer i was expecting" The voice sighed, "Well either way that's all i need to know,bye for now."

"Wait what, you only asked one question!" I yelled at the speaker, but I got no answer.

It feels like hours or even days, but i can't tell there no way to know the time. It's so weird, i have this bad feeling in my chest, I have this feeling that something bad is or already is happening.

"Get ready, you will be taken to cell-block E you will meet your partner for the tournament." I stood up at the last few words.

"Tournament?"I gulped in fear.


	3. Reunion?

Yes, Tournament will now get ready so you'll be picked up soon." The speaker announced as it turned off. I looked around, worried about what it said.

"There's something here, I need to get out." As soon as I said as the door opened.

"Subject E-2, it's time to go" A figure told me. I didn't even get a chance to react this person grabbed me.

"Get off of me!" I struggled free but i was unusually weak, which mean that something was dreadfully wrong. Soon, I was thrown into a room. There was no one else was in here and this room had a bed and second room to it, it had a bathroom, all the basics. Soon, I noticed the single bed room for two, this was kinda weird I know I will have a partner kinda off that I'll have to share a bed with him or her. If we don't like each other, this might be a weird situation.

"Sorry for the wait, your partner is very rowdy and had a unusual weapon that is being confiscated as we speak, please be patient." It was the same voice from before, now that I'm focused more on it it sounds like a female's voice, very kind and gentle.

"Sorry that you have to deal with this guy as a partner" The voice apologized to me.. But i have to live in this small room with a guy, this is going to be so weird and awkward. Soon I heard muffled yelling the only part I could understand was

"Put me down before I take both of you out!" The man screamed in anger. That wasn't a good sign, looks like my partner might be violent what a scary though. I backed away from the door so i wouldn't get hit by what ever was coming. The door open and the two guards carrying him off the ground as he struggled, they threw him to the ground and closed the door quickly.

My partner was Spade, what are the odds of that. He looked pretty mad but i guess i would be too.

"Those idiots will regret this as soon as i get the rest of my cards!" He yelled at no one, I don't think he even noticed me but I just sat in the corner and I decided to let him cool down. At lest that's what i thought would happen.

"You're no better!" Spade didn't even look at me as he yelled, I doubt he even realized it was me, he just seemed too mad to care who he was yelling at.

"Don't blame me, I was forced into this i just want to leave." I tried not to yell, but instead be firm so he didn't think i was scared or weak, who knows what he'll do right now.

"Like I care, your just as bad your going to pull me down and keep me stuck here just like the last one!" He screamed, too upset to even listen.

"Last one, what are you talking about?" The last part confused me.

"Are you that dumb, these Tournaments they keep doing over and over are driving people mindless or insane!" It seems he had been though it before, "This isn't your first time going though it, is it?"

Everything just went silent.

"You don't know, how do you not know after being here for so long?" The bad feeling from before had come back.

"I only just got here Spade." I hope he would realize who I was if I addressed him by name.

"Wait, how are you even here?" He finally turned around and faced me, "Lilac, how did you learn about this?!"

"I got a letter from Prince Dail, he said he need help the city looked like a ghost town when i got there and..." I stopped as i remembered

"I hope Carol and Milla are ok!" I cried. Spade seem to just watch as i panicked about it.

"Will you just quite it, panic isn't going to help you!" Spade snapped, seeming pretty upset.

"And you didn't help by yelling!"I retorted. We were both very unhappy with this situation not only the fact we were imprisoned but the fact we were stuck in a room to together.

"Attention all competitors we have an announcement!" This voice was different it was a male voice no sound of emotion, "Tomorrow you get to meet your competitors treat them how ever you want that are your enemy act on your own risk."

The message cut out as the speaker turned off.

"What does he mean?" I asked myself as I looked at Spade.

"This Tournament has other pairs as well some are nice some are mean then there are the people who seemed to be nice but are cruel, we don't know who will be there all the people they gather switch in and out some have been here too long and are starting to snap" Spade explained, "We should get to bed"

"Yeah about that, I'm not comfortable sharing a bed with you for...obviously reasons" I told Spade.

"Come on, we're going to bed!" Spade moaned as he grabbed me and put me in bed with him. This was going to be very uncomfortable.


	4. Friends or foes?

I woke to be thrown out of the bed, Spade literally just pushed me awake. I was about to hit him, but he was still asleep, what was I to do. I just washed up and got ready for what even was going to happen. I finished up and notice Spade was only half awake, he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Um Spade, are you awake?" I asked

"No!" Spade answered, he didn't look like he wanted to be bothered. The ground seemed to be lightly shaking and then I hear the strange sound, I soon realized what that sound was. This room was built like an elevator, and it soon stopped.

"Good morning Cell-E-mates, It's time for breakfast, please be careful not to get hurt." The voice told us. The fact she said warned us about being careful worried me as the door opened.

"Let's get going" Spade sighed. Surprisingly. Spade was now awake, somehow. He started dragging me. Why am I always being dragged around?

Soon we came to a big dinning hall, nothing really nice but some of the people worried me.

"E's have arisen!" Someone called.

"It's Arrived you stupid rabbit!" A mean lion-like thing rudely corrected him. The, a cute little girl came up to us.

"Hello, are any of you new?" The girl asked. I was about to answer when Spade dragged me away. Spade didn't seem to want me to talk to any of them, what could've happened to him.

"What was that for, Spade?" I asked Spade. Ever since got here, Spade has been acting strange, something was up.

"We can't trust them they could easily take advantage of us!" Spade warned me in a harsh tone.

"Where this is coming from you want nothing to do with me, why are you still dragging me!" I shouted at Spade.

"This tournament forces two people to work together to win, if one can't do it then the other will fail too, cooperation is the key" Spade explained to me.

"What does that have to do with you don't want me to talk to them?" I asked.

"They broke my partner the first time I did this, I mean literally he got paralyzed and wasn't able to continue and he blamed me for it." Spade sighed. Now his behavior made sense. Anyone would feel guilty about that.

"Can you at lest let me try to talk to them, I don't have to do as you say." I asked, trying to sound nice but I sounded like I was a parent scolding a child. Spade walked off annoyed but I could tell he was keeping watch in me from afar. I finally found that girl from before,

"Sorry about before, my partner is having issues" I apologized to the girl. She seemed pretty happy.

"It's okay, you seemed worried is something wrong?" The young girl asked me curiously.

"I'ts just that I' getting used to this place, I'm Lilac by the way" I introduced myself, shaking her hand.

"I'm Celest, nice to meet you miss." she walked around me checking me out, for some reason.

"Don't worry she was like that with me to miss" A black cat told me, "I'm Casey, nice to meet you, but don't think we wont got easy on you just cause I'm nice."

She gave a gentle smile with glint in her eyes.

"Celest, you don't look from around here, you kinda remind me of a friend" Sash Lilac looked at her. She seemed shocked by the question.

"What do you mean?" She didn't seem to want to answer directly.

"Are you a Chaser?" I asked as she looked away.

"That's correct, how do you know about them though?" Casey answered as I sat at a near table.

"Good, I've met Commander Torque before" I smiled. She seemed more surprised now.

"Looks like you have help now." Casey smiled as she sat next to Celest, "If we can get a SOS to him, he might be able to help, he left after beating Lord Brevon"

"If we can sneak in the storage we can find my transmitter all I need to do is repair it and we can send a message to him." Celest told us as Spade came next to me with two plates of food.

"Were you watching the whole time?" I asked, a bit angry. Spade gave no answer to that question and started eating. I started to eat as well, the food was just awful I'm surprised Spade could handle it.

"Good morning everyone! I'm here to explain the tournament rules for any newcomers" A voice told us. I looked up to see who was talking, and there was a young lady on a stand. She was a scorpion and looked about ready to strike.

"The doors will be to your cell and you and your partner are the only ones who can open them, you can go anywhere on this floor to relax, read, or train to heart desire" She explained, "Remember though in three days round one will start, you are not aloud to learn what the round will be about till the day it starts."

"Who was that?" I wondered out loud.

"That was Viru, she makes sure things go as they are planed so you'll be careful around her" Spade told me. I then felt a knot in my stomach. What if she had heard what we were talking about?


	5. Danger strikes

"Do you know how hard it is going to be?"I asked Spade.

"Depends, they always do something different" Spade answered. It seemed that neither of us knew what to do.

"Well I've been though these tournaments three times so I know the first one will start easy and each gets harder, but all of them have to do with working together" Celest said as she gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry about us, Spade and I will do just fine" I assured her, I didn't want to make her more scared than she already was.

"Well see you guys, around me and Celest need to train" Casey told us as they walked off.

"Those two seem nice enough" I thought out loud.

"Man, what an idiot!" A rude voice snarled. I turned around to see who was talking and it was the lion from before, as he began to walk over to me.

"Excuse me?" Sash Lilac looked at the lion.

"You're just a hopeless case, I'm surprised they didn't throw you in the garbage already." He laughed at me. I then saw Spade get up, he looked like he was about to knock him out.

"You want to say that again, big shot?!" Spade asked him. Spade and him were face to face now.

"You're no better, you lost you partner last time and you're just as weak as the little girl here" The lion pointed out. Now at this point, I just pulled Spade away, they were going to fight if I didn't stop them.

"Looks like they're too scared to take on myself,Arch, the best fighter around." The lion bragged as I kept pushing Spade away from there.

"I'm going to break his back!" Spade exclaimed, started punching the wall next to him.

"No smarts there, very unwise of fight a loud" A strange voice creaked. Spade and I looked to see who it was. It was a greenish rabbit.

"Um hello, I don't think we've met?" I asked him.

"Oy, that's correct, they call me Nipkin" Nipkin introduced himself. He seemed very weird, and something about him was way off.

"Wait you were in the tournament I was in last!" Spade growled, looking like he was about to explode.

"Sorry about what my partner did, he was greedy about winning...but I have a new companion, and she's a beauty"Nipkin apologized. Spade didn't let his guard down, not for an instant.

"Do you know anything about that jerk, Arch?" I asked. Nipkin looked at me like I was crazy.

"He's no friend, sorry for Ian though...that monster does not understand what he's doing, that's why he's not free yet" Nipkin sighed.

I looked to Spade, he looked like he was lost in thought. That partner must have meant a lot to him.

"I need to go do something" I sighed as I left Spade and Nipkin. I don't think Spade even noticed I left but that's too bad.

I looked though the new rooms to see what there was to do, but out of the corner of my eye I saw someone following me.

"Who there?" I called as I turned around, then the shadow ran off, "What was that even for?"

"This is why!" A voice snarled as I didn't get a chance to move fast enough all i knew was there was a insane sharp pain in my head. The impact must of knocked me down cause I was on the floor. I heard someone laughing, and I took that chance to run. Lucky for me my room was near i got in there fast, and closed the door. I heard loud banging.

"You're not getting away that easily!" I recognized that voice, was it was Arch, and now he was out to get me. Just as Nipkin said, he's on insane monster. I then heard someone else yelling.

"Get out of there you can't be breaking into others room!" I remember this voice too, it was Viru. Soon there was silence.

"He's gone now, did you get attacked?" she then opened the door. She crouched to check my wound. She started wrapping a bandage around me head.

"Thanks for helping me" I thanked her.

"I'll call your partner, rest for now young lady" Viru smiled She then closed the door, and I crawled into the bed. My head was in so much pain. Soon I heard a door slam open, I didn't want to open my eyes cause it hurt too much.

"Is she well?" Nipkin asked Viru from outside.

"You can't be let in unless they say you can" Viru told him.

"Are you awake?" Spade asked I opened my eyes to see him.

"Well I've been better." I sighed as I tried to get up, as Spade helped me up.

"How did this happen?" Spade asked, he seemed very worried now.

"That guy, Arch" I answered as I quickly closed my eyes. I couldn't stand the pain.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine by round one, just be careful" Spade told me. Those last words sounded as sharp as knives. I heard Nipkin and Viru walk away.

"It's getting late...we should rest" Spade sighed. For once it didn't sound like he was forcing himself to sound nice. He really sound worried.


	6. Strange Separation

I woke up the next morning as I tried to get up be something was keeping me from moving. I tried to move to see what was holding me down, then I noticed that Spade had me in embrace. I could feel my face heating up.

"Spade, get up" I tried to get his attention, but he seemed to be asleep still. I could feel his muzzle in my hair, hearing his soft breathing, it almost felt nice.

"Spade" I tried to tell him again. He still didn't hear me, as I then heard him groan, then i heard a loud thud.

"What just happened?" I wondered as I could finally get up and looked. Spade had fallen out of the bed.

"What was that all about?!" Spade shouted, he seemed mad and his face went red.

"I should be asking you that" Spade tilted his head, he seemed confused. Suddenly, everything went silent.

"Good morning E Block!" The friendly voiced told us, "It's time to eat breakfast"

I got up looked at Spade, He got up and walked out the door. I just followed after him, wondering where he would take us.

"Is something wrong, Spade?" I asked. He didn't say anything to me.

We made it to the breakfast area without any delays, and noticed some people form yesterday.

"Hey Lilac!" Celest called to me. I was surprised to see her, but I was worried about Spades strange behavior.

"Uh, hi...any ideas how to get your transmitter?" I asked. She seemed pretty happy by that question.

"Well the good thing is I did find it, but it's on the 3rd floor which means we would need to sneak in and steal it" Celest told me. The second she said sneak i had an idea.

"Spade, that sounds like something you could easily do" I smiled at Spade.

"Yeah, just tell me where" Spade answered, not even paying attention to me. Spade and Celest went off somewhere.

"Looks like your partner and you aren't getting along" an orange weasel analyzed as he came up to me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Name's Gaia, nice to meet you, miss" Gaia introduced himself. For some reason i had a bad feeling about him, but he seemed really nice.

"Why hello, Sash Lilac" A maniacal voice laughed, "Looks like you're all alone again and this time you're out in the open"

I turned to see Arch, laughing manically, letting out his shining, razor-sharp claws.

"Let's play a game" Arch told me, "I'll chase you run and my friend will have locked your door already"

"I'm not hiding from you, you're not worth my time" I rolled my eyes as I started walking away.

"No one will help you, your friends wont know about this, you could be dead by the time they know!" Arch gloated, "No one can stop me from hurting and killing you!"

I could hear him walking closer, Everything in my body told me to run and I ran faster then a speeding bullet.

"You can't hide!" Arch roared and laughed at the same time.


	7. Hunter or Prey?

I could here hid voice not far off, but I couldn't get caught, he was out for blood. I needed to find away to get in, there was no way I would get in if it is locked.

Finally, I remembered what Viru had told all of us a yesterday.

"I have a key that opens any door" I realized, thinking there might be away to get one. I kept running door to door then i saw it, a room labeled "Do Not Enter.". This was my only chance to get away. I ran through the door to a stair way, one going up and another going down. I decided to go down.

It was a storage room,and I began checking through the storage, hoping to find something helpful. I was surprised that I found in one of the boxes, a pack of playing cards. No any normal once I was sure these were Spades cards. Another item caught my eye, this time it was a strange key.

"This might be it" I looked at the key. I tried it on her braces and it unlocked them. Now that they were off, I was able to move fast, but she was too tried for it to effective.

I traveled back upstairs and looked around , and I saw Arch, he was mad and ran at me. I took this chance to use the cards, he got blinded and ran into the wall. I just picked up the the card I threw and head for my room. I found it and used the key to partly unlock it like it was before. I deiced to stay in the room for a while.

I checked to see if there was anything in the bathroom this key could be used for, the was a locked hatched in the wall behind the bathroom door. I might have to check it later as, I when back to the main room and lied on the bed. I then noticed something red.

"Spade must of been in a hurry before, he left his scarf" I sighed as I picked up his scarf. I though it might calm me down to keep it with me, so I put it on. I bet Spade going to be mad about this later.

I went back to the hatch to see what it was, there was a fused box. It had three switches, labeled ventilation, lights, and cameras. The last one was useful, and I took this chance to turn off the camera. I went out to check if the camera was off, it was. Not only did I have my powers back, but now I had a way to get around here.

I tested the ventilation switch, and I heard a beep come from a ventilation shaft. I went over to it and saw that the grate over the vent was unlocked now. I re-locked the vent and turned the camera back off since they might find the key, so I hid the key under the sink since there was no camera in the bathroom they might think the camera was just bugging out.

I left the bathroom and I heard screaming from outside, and it was coming from Casey! That means they must be back, I went outside to see if they were there. However, only Casey and Celest were there,

"Where's Spade?" I asked they looked at me with a very happy look.

"Don't worry we got the pieces but Spade got into trouble though" Celeste answered.

"How is that good?!" I demanded to know. I didn't realize how worried i was about him, till now.

"Calm down, they won't hurt him, there just going to lock him away for a bit and he'll be back by the end of the day" Casey explained.

"I think someone has a crush" Celeste giggled, teasing me a bit

"it's nothing like that!" I lied, blushing a little bit.

"Sure, sure" Casey giggled as well.

I went back to my room and just fell asleep. I saw woken by someone shaking me, it was Spade.

"Uh, hi..." I greeted Spade nervously. Spade seemed a little sad at my answer.

"Why are you wearing my scarf?" Spade asked. He seemed pretty eager to know.

"Uh, i just felt like wearing it..." I sighed. I really didn't have much of a reason for wearing it.

"Whatever, move over I need to sleep" Spade groaned as he just pushed me into against the wall next to the bed. I was about to hit him but decided that it wasn't worth it. This was just as weird as this morning, Before long, Spade had fell asleep. I just stop trying to move as I drifted to sleep too.


	8. Strange situation

I woke up to a certain someone like Spade hugging me again, but there was something different. He was already awake.

"Get off me, Spade!" I moaned loudly. He just grumbled and ignored me. It's like he didn't care that he was hugging me, since this is the guy who wanted nothing to do with me.

"Good morning Cell E, this is your last day before the first challenge to get out of here" Viru exclaimed via the speaker. I heard Spade grumble some more as he nuzzled my forehead, i tried to get away again but still nothing. This was it, I use what strength I had to slap him across the face. After that he finally let go, with a strange look on his face, he looked mad but there was something else there. I couldn't tell what else it was.

"Don't do that again or i might do something to you in return!" Spade growled. But the way Spade said that made it sound really perverted. We finally got out of the bed and we both went to the kitchen, the whole time Spade was looking at me weirdly. For the life of me i couldn't tell what he was planning, but it didn't make me feel comfortable being near him anymore.

"Hey lilac, how are you?" I heard a familiar voice and it was Celest, "I have good news, I got the transmitter to work, let's hope he finds the message"

She seemed pretty happy about it. We could finally escape this god-forsaken arena!

"So, how long do you think it will be before anyone finds this place..." Casey sighed, she seemed to think this wasn't going to work.

While they started to fight I looked over at Spade, he seemed to be spacing out again. This place must've done a lot to him, I almost miss the old Spade. Dashing, roguish, and a bad boy.

"Spade, you're acting weird, what's wrong?" Spade didn't answer me but looked to see who he was looking at, it was Arch. He must be worried about what happened last time I was alone.

"Did he cause you any trouble while I was gone?" Spade asked, finally speaking. I just gave a simple nod.

"He tried to attack me but I found a way to fight back." I explained as I gestured to my wrist, spade noticed i removed the bracelets. Spade seemed really curious to know how i did it.

"How did you break these?" Spade asked confused.

"Well let's just say I found one of the keys" I explained. Spade gave me a pleased smile, it's been a long time since I've seen him smile like that.

"Um, Lilac...watch what you say around those girls, I have a feeling they are hiding something" Spade told me as he went serious on me again. I looked over at them, Spade did say not to trust others. They could be hiding something, well in this place and only one you can trust is your partner.

"I'll have to agree on that, we might never know there up to...still for now they're okay" I smiled nervously. Spade grabbed my arm, not super tight but enough.

"Don't let your guard down, I don't want you getting hurt too" That strange look in his eyes again, I looked away trying not get flustered.

"I'll be fine, I'm not a weakling" I retorted. Spade seemed almost happy, but i could tell he was stressed out. I sighed and pulled him away from the others.

"What is it, Lilac?" Spade asked.

"I have some thing i need to show you" I sighed.


	9. Secrets and Desires

A few hours later, Spade was now following me back to the room, seeming a bit suspicious.

"Is this going to explain much?" Spade asked. I just smiled at him,

"This might be the thing to get us out of here, maybe?" I giggled. Spade seemed too busy noticing something to listen to what I was saying. I looked over to seem him blushing slightly, I notice why he wasn't listening, I was still holding his hand. I quickly let go of his hand.

"S-sorry about that" I apologized, stuttering a bit, "Spade you've been acting weird lately, this isn't like you"

"These idiots will kick me out of this tournament if i act like that, trust me don't fight them. you can't beat them here, by the way how did you break the bracelet" Spade sighed as he looked at my unbraced wrist. I remembered i need to show him something

"Oh right, we need to go our room and I can show you what i found" I remebered. For the rest of the time we didn't really talk. We finally got to our room and Spade just sat on the bed.

"Hey, you're still wearing my scarf. you must really like wearing it" Spade sighed giving me that strange look again, is it because I'm wearing his scarf?

"Let me grab something I hid" I looked through my packed things. I just tried to avoid the question, Spade starts acting weird when no one else is around. Must be about what he said before, I went into the bathroom and took the key and cards from under a the sink. Just in case I also turn off the camera, and I went back into the room Spade lay down. He then noticed the cards.

"Where did you find those, are those mine?" Spade asked.

"I got chased by arch and found the basement and found these cards and one of those keys..." I explained. Spade got up and walk up to me wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"How about you give me those cards and I won't do anything to you" Spade told me. Just the way he looked at me and the voice sounded so perverted and sound like he was talking around something I didn't want to think about, "If not, if they find out you have these they might find the key too."

I tried to back away but he just pulled me close to him in a perverted manner.

"Don't be like that, I might have to get those by force if you won't" Spade grinned. It was hard to tell what he was going to do, at this close range, he could easily hurt me. But it doesn't sound like he was out to hurt, I could feel my face warming up.

"Get away!" I pushed him away. I could tell he was playing with me here. If he really wanted to he could easy take me down right now.

" Don't worry, I won't try to...yet" Spade looked at me seductively. That look on his face was bad news, he was up to something and I didn't want any part in.

"Spade, just leave the cards here, and let me get the bracelets off" I begged, hoping Spade would stop this if i reminded him of that.

"Oh, right. these stupid things" Spade remembered as I unlocked the bracelet, "Now that's a good girl."

That tone made things worst. He quickly grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

"It's late, we need to sleep" Spade got into the bed and pushed me onto the wall, "This will be fun!"


	10. Before the Storm

I woke up and got off the bed, last night was all hazy. I can't remember what happened. I looked over at Spade. he was sleeping on the floor.

"Um, spade are you ok?" I asked as Spade grabbed the side of the bed. He looked as bad as I feel.

"What even happened?" He asked as clueless as i was, "How much time do we have to get ready?"

"The same we usually do, you okay Spade?" I asked. Spade grabbed my shoulder, and he looked worst than usual.

"We can't screw up, I'm not going back to confinement this time!" Spade declared. Spade was really serious this time. Must be what happened last time.

"Don't worry Spade, we'll get through" I tried to calm Spade down. Trying to chill spade was problem the best to do right now. I thought of the only thing i could think of right now, I gave Spade a hug hopping he would calm down a little. I could feel him hugging back and I could tell he wasn't taking any of this well by his uneven breathing.

"It'll be okay Spade, we can get through this" I assured Spade. I didn't have time to react being spade suddenly start kissing me, he pushed me up against a wall. I couldn't get away from him, even if I tried. It was hard for to think straight anymore, I could think about was this right now. I shouldn't be but I was enjoying it, I just closed my eyes and I could feel him hugging me tighter. Before long he pull me to the bed, he was on top of me still in the embrace. I felt one of his hands going through my hair as at the same time his other hand was against my waist slowly going down. I could tell he was enjoying too, i heard him more than once give a satisfied moan.

"This is the best!" Spade moaned before soon we broke off the kiss, Spade was resting his head on my chest, we were both out of breath. Spade still had his hand on my waste and starting kissing my neck gently. i tried to hold it in but i gave a moan from it, that just made him more excited. He now was soft biting my neck, but he got up when we heard a loud thud come from the other side of the cell door.

"Oh come on! They're coming soon" Spade groaned as looked around making sure nothing looked out of place, I just covered my face with the scarf I was wearing.

"I'll be taking you to the per-round lobby, it's time to prepare for the first round E-cell" Viru instructed us. Spade and i just looked at her and nodded as she led us to the lobby that we would find our first challenge.


	11. Blazing fights

The blinding light had finally stopped, but I wasn't in the same place. I looked around and notice I was really high up, some sort of mountain.

"How did this happen?" I asked my self out loud, like I was expecting someone to answer. I started walking trying to figure out where to go, there must be some clue what to do. It was a big grass field. I could feel the ground shaking a little and in the distance I could see someone. It was a red bird, the one I saw her with Nipkin before. She must be Star, I guessed this is the first round. So I got started running looking around, before i knew it I was hit to the ground!

"Hello, Lilac" Arch grinned evilly.

"Not you!" I groaned. it was Arch, and he was about to attack again. I quickly jumped out of the way.

"Be a good girl and surrender quietly!" Arch snarled at me.

"I'm not going to let you win, Spade and I need to get out!" I retorted back.

"He's just going to back stab you in the end" Arch laughed.

"He won't!" I insisted. Though to be honest i wasn't sure if i believed what i was saying.

"Well I don't have time to teach the little girl a lesson" Arch grinned as he just ran off. Is there a limit of time I better keep going. I started running again, as I felt the ground started to shake. I looked around but didn't see what was causing it, I just kept running. I soon ran into a fox boy.

"Watch it, woman!" The fox boy shouted, he was pretty mad.

"Same to you, you ran into me you jerk!" I told him. He just scowled and ran off, that reminded me that even the nicest people turn bad here. With that I considered Arch's words, was Spade really someone I could trust. We haven't been on good terms since before this but does that mean he would turn his back on me? I just kept going I soon saw a Shrine like building There was a handle for a staff or something. From the looks others were here but only one was left, I quickly grabbed it and a door opened. I decided to go through it, I came to an extremely dark area. I could hear voices and many foot steps, i had to walk blindly through the darkness.

It wasn't long before I saw someone, it was Casey. I wanted to greet her but then I remembered that extra mission, I took this chance, I rushed her before she knew it she was on the ground in pain. I grabbed a crystal ball she had and threw it at the ground hearing it crash at it broke. I didn't realize how much force I was even using, before Casey realized what had happened I ran way, I had to make sure she didn't know it was me. While I was thinking I didn't realize where I was going and tripped over something. I soon felt something grabbed me from behind me.

"I finally found you, you're not that easy to find" I recognized that voice, and it was Spade.

"You're not so easy to find either Spade." I gave in a annoyed tone. Spade seem pretty happy to have found me.

"Do you have your part? He asked I handed over the staff he had a crystal ball like Casey did, when the pieces were put together they made a very dim light. With this light i noticed something, i had a bunch of blood on my shoulder and arm.

"Did you get attacked?" Spade asked, as he looked concerned.

"i-I"m fine, don't worry about me" I sighed. The only thing I think it could be was when i attacked Casey, did I really hit her that hard? I could hear something.

"is that footsteps?" I asked.

However, before Spade could respond, Arch rammed into him making him drop the staff! Arch was about to try and break it but I kicked him right in the head. what I didn't expect what a crack sound as I made contact, Arch yowled in pain!

I grabbed the staff and went to check if Spade was ok, he was on the ground still groaning in pain.

"Spade you have to get up" I told Spade as his opened eyes in response.

"If you can get up take this and get this where it needs to be, I'll handle this" Spade told me, but I got up and he looked more concerned for my health.

"I'll be fine" I said it in a very serious tone. Wasn't long before Spade ran off as i turn to see what had happened to Arch, a young lemur was helping him up.

"Let's go!" The lemur told Arch.

"So you're his partner, if I let you go you might just cause more trouble later" I smirked as the boy tied to back away while holding Arch.

"I'm not scared of a little girl!" He protested as I grabbed him by the neck.

"What about a dragon?" I asked. With one swift blow to the chest I dropped him to the ground. He started coughing up blood.

"Ow..." The lemur boy groaned.

"What has gotten into me, I had not reason to attack him" I thought to myself as i ran after Spade. I took the time to notice my gloves and shoes got all torn up and now my hands and feet were covered in a lot of blood. I caught up to spade as he was standing on a strange stage.

"What happened to you!?" Spade said as he easily saw what a mess I was.

"Let's say Arch wasn't easy to deal with." I lied to Spade. If he knew what I had done, he might not trust me anymore.

"At least you're okay" Spade sighed.

"What are we doing now?" I asked.

"Well where putting this in and then going to lobby to wait for the others" Spade answered. He put the staff in the slot and a similar light appeared again, I closed my eyes and remembered they damaged I've just caused.

"What is this place doing to me?" I thought to myself.


	12. Calming storm

"no matter how bad things get I'll always have Spade to help." For some reson those words went though my mind as the light beamed around me and Spade. After it faded we were in the lobby from before we started the round, i looked around to see if anyone else was here. a familiar face was, Nipkin and that red bird.

"for slowpokes you got here pretty fast!" The girl just laughed at Nipkin's remarks.

"So you got here first?" I asked as The girl just glared at me like i said something really stupid.

"of course you stupid girl, how else would we have got here before you...idiot" She went from happy to very mad.

"Talk about split personality." Spade murderer to me.

"You want to say that to my face punk!" She must have great hearing to hear that, she just ranned at spade. I went in her way,

"Shut it before i make you bird!" I yelled in her face. She back away and ran behind Nipkin,

"Stupid bitch." I Just respond with an angry Growl,

"just chill out already, why are the mad one. This is seriously strange for you." Spade Scowled me. He had a good point, this place was getting to me and i need to calm down. I sat on a couch in the lobby and spade sat next to me,

"I'm just having a bad day, okay?" Spade just looked at me and nodded. we where waiting for three hours and no other Teams came, A voice came from a speaker.

"All teams waiting in the lobby come to the main round area." Spade quietly got up

"Did the rest fail?" Spade seemed confused. the four of use went to the elevator that we took before, in a short time we made it to the area as requested. I could see what was the problem, Arch had to drag his partner and he looked half dead at the moment. I couldn't believe that i did such a thing, I covered my mouth cause i might say something bad if i didn't.

"three of the five teams has either failed or will lose one member from being damaged too much. Ian of Night Blare is unable to go father so Arch is in this solo until teams are removed." I looked at spade,

"what does he mean removed?" Spade looked at me and just petted my head,

"nothing you need to worry about right now." He really did seemed to not want me to worry.

"Same goes for Vein of Broken trust, Gaia will be solo as well. But one team was unable to bring the the staff in one peace, Moonlight Wave you will lose one member. our judges will decided who is leaving." there was along silence in the room. They were pack the who injured people onto beds, That lemur, who i now know is Ian. I could tell it was me who cause him to be injured like that, but that other boy Vein. I saw him before so it was between when i bummed into me and now, that look on Arch's face said it all. He did that to him.

"the Judges has chosen, Celest of Moonlight Wave." Celest walked forward,

"yes sir?" he just nodded to her.

"your staying." The second he said that Casey was in a panic but before she could run a pit formed under her and she fell in.

"the rest go to the lobby until you are brought back to your cells." As he finished we all went back to the lobby, One by one they were all sent out until it was only me and spade.

"Three people gone already...is that normal?" Spade looked up at me, he knew something was up.

"is there something your not saying." I turned away from him,

"I'm not proud of what I've done." spade seemed to stop trying to push anything out of me. I was so relaxed that i didn't realized spade was right behind me,

"in that case i want to get back to what we were doing before this round when we get back." he whisper softly to me. My face was turning red like before.

"Cell E time to go back to your room." It was viru and we all started to leave the lobby.


	13. Inter emotions

We were almost to the room Spade was oddly silent, knowing him he has something up his sleeve.

"what are you up to?" spade just looked at me, i had a feeling a lot was going through his mind right now.

"back to your room,see you not round." With that they were off. Spade and I went into the room, the first thing i did was go into the bath room to check the switch. It was still working just fine, Not long after i heard spade call for me.

"What is it Spade?" i said as i left the room. With that spade handed me a letter.

"Dear Cell members,  
we have found away to get out of course not all of us can leave and it might be quite hard go get though.  
I am asking any group to sent one if they are interested, well be waiting in the library.

Signed, Ian"

"I'm going to leave now," Spade said after i finished reading. I went back to grab his deck of cards,

"you want this back right?" I handed back his card and took off his scarf and gave him it back.

"don't do something stupid." There was no way i was going to get spade to change his mind. I just gave him a hug, know this might be the last i see him. I heard spade sigh loudly,

"I'll come back for you." With that he left the room and i went to rest in the bed. I was on my own now, i have to survive. The things i learned from spade,

"Don't trust to the others, Don't go on your own, and your partner is the most import thing here." With that i started crying.

"how the hell am i going to do this." I covered my face in the pillow as i fell to sleep for the first time alone and cold.

When i woke the next morning it was too silent, I got up looking around for someone who wasn't there,

"Good morning cell block E!" it was my wake up call so i left my room the halls where so quiet and lonely now with the others. I made it to the Food area,

"I don't need to cheat this place to leave i just have to beat you and the other two." He started laughing, I just walked away and ignore him for the rest of the day.

"Look who stayed." It was arch with an evil grin.

"Scared to leave, my my i though you were tough but i guess not." I replied witch he started to growl at me for.

"not matter what happens I'll have spade by my side." That phrase echo over and over as i ate. Know that every think would come crashing down since I'm all alone now.

"Lilac, you still here?" Celest came over with a friendly smile.

"Spade left now." I tried to hide the pain but she could see how it hurt.

"It's ok Lilac, you still have me around, don't worry." She gave such a friendly face as she got up and left to the library.


	14. Dreadfull Hearts

"all of you listen!," with that Celst stopped in her place and arch and I looked up at Viru. "Those rats have found a way out and now it you three, so tomorrow you will all be competing for the winning stop. Who ever virtues will be the winner of the tournament, wait and see who will be next for you." With that she left and so did Arch and Celest.

"the place is so lonely now, no friends, no one to help me, and not even spade around to confront me...I have to take out my competition and I'm worried what i might do in that desperate situation.." sitting down at one of the tables, think about all this.

making her way back to the room she notice a mirror in the room, "this wasn't here before..." Lilac walked up to it as she had a close look and she looked at herself.

Torn up bloody and messy, a Dragon that want to leave. Someone who will fight to leave this place. With that though in her mind, she felt sick, she felt wrong, She felt scared of herself not wanted to see herself anymore she went to bed and drifted in darkness, like everyone here.

"Good moring E Block, the finaly event will be taking place soon, make your way to the locked door in the dinning hall." With that the voice was gone. Lilac got up not caring at this point what she looked like. take a glance at the mirrow, only one word came to her, 'survive' with that she ran to the dinning hall where arch was there already and Viru too.

"Now for the small pink one..." We waited for half an hour before she came, was she scared? "Good now this way." Viru open the door and we all walked in, it was an arean for us all to fight.

"Now since there only 3 of you you all will battle for your chance to leave, grab a weapon and take a corner." Wish that i saw arch grab some iron kuckles, celest grabed a small sword. and then Lilac walked up worried for close rang so she grabed a metle spear a d headed to her corner.

"This is it..." Lilac closed her eye as she grabed the used bandafes and made then into a whote bloody scarf. it made her feel safe. as se wait for them to start the fight.

The host started to count down as I looked at my Targets now.

"5," Arch was streching with a look in his eye, that of a murder.

"3" Celest holding the sword tight but i saw a bit glimmer of joy in those eyes, she was excited for this, she not who thought she was.

"1" And the desprate dragon one who would kill for the chance to get free.

"GO!"


	15. Blood and Glory!

Celest Charged at Arch as he was her main threat. Lilac looked, surprised to see Celest make the first strike. Arch ducked out of the way and punched with with the iron knuckles he wore blood splattering onto the floor. Lilac just gripped the Spear as she watched.

Celest quickly got up as Arch was about to try and stomp on her head. Lilac just watched as she could feel tiers swelling up. "what has this place done to them..." She closed her eyes as she wiped them away. Opening them again, she looked at the spear she still held.

Those words came back to her again, "if you want to get out you have to do anything, this place turns you into a monster...well i guess i need to play the role?" With that lilac dashed forward and stabbed Arch in the back.

Lilac could barely see as her tiers where fogging her sigh. she push him to the ground and she pulled out the spear. She hurt him coughing and could feel the blood on the handle she held. "I thought you didn't have the guts to kill...oh well."

Lilac felt a blade in her should as she back away. wiping away more tears she was it was the sword Celest held, now with fresh blood on it's blade. "what are you, we were friends only a few days ago?" Lilac was scared and very confused.

"Friends? no, you where gullible and i need to get everyone out of my way...I could have taken you out a while ago. but your partner and this feral cat made it harder." She said looking down at Arch still coughing up blood on the ground.

Lilac stood there rage in her eyes, " you tricked me!?" Lilac couldn't believe this, she was nice to her, and to learn it was all a lie. Lilac just gave her a cold stare as she lunged for Celest. She jumped to the side to a void her she kicked the ground causing celest to fall.

"Now..." Lilac jumped onto of her to keep Celest from getting up grabbing her katakana she had. "Any last words?" Lilac looked at the large blade and when Celest to growled at her she forced the blade into her chest pinning her down. with that lilac got up as she started coughing.

She looked back at both Celest and Arch, "what did i do..." she blood at her feet drenched in the blood at covered the ground. with that cheering was heard, the crowd that watch her attack them where happy to see them fight. She was confused how anyone found joy in such a horrible sigh.

A door open and Lilac walked over to it to see Viru. "Welcome new member of the Riot Unit." She smiled as Lilac just tilted her head, "Riot Unit?" Viru turned to face a small elevator. "This way Newbie." She open it up and stepped in wait for Lilac to join. Lilac just walked in as the door closed as she felt the elevator ascend upwards.


End file.
